Kaze no hono
by InsanityDies
Summary: Thrown into a new world surrounded by strange beasts. Taken was his power of light and smile of happiness, now filled with the power of darkness and a glare that'll scare even veteran huntsman and shinobi alike. The once dense, hard-headed, knucklehead is gone. Now all that is left is the raging winds of a demon, ready to take remnant by the tail. Coming back!
1. Wind

**Disclaimer One Time Only: I Don't Own Naruto or RWBY**

 **I've been looking for Naruto x Cinders story but I've only read a handful that were I personally like so I decided to write one.**

 **Inspired by** _Firestorm_ **by Jinx777**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Kaze no hono_

 _"Flames of the Wind"_

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _Thrown into a new world surrounded by strange beasts. Taken was his power of light and smile of happiness, now filled with the power of darkness and a glare that'll scared even veteran huntsman and shinobi alike. The once dense, hard-headed, knucklehead is gone. Now all that is left is the raging winds of a demon, ready to take remnant by the tail, but can he survive an amber eyed beauty seducing him, unusual partners in crime, and finally, "What the hell is this!" School. 4 years to be exact. "NO!"_

* * *

"Katon no Rinne Sharingan is the best" Normal talking

 _'Katon no Rinne Sharingan is the best' Thoughts talking_

 **"Katon no Rinne Sharingan is the best" Tailed beast**

 _ **'Katon no Rinne Sharingan is the best' Tailed beast**_

 _ **"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu"** Technique _

**_(Now Playing: Insert Song Here)_**

 **AN: All Jutsu Will Be In Japanese Style.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Wind**_

* * *

 _ **(Now Playing: Flow- Sign)**_

 _I realize the screaming pain~_

 _Hearing loud in my brain~_

 _But I'm going straight ahead with the scar~_

 _~Can you hear me~~_

 _~Can you hear me~~_

 _~Can you hear me~~_

 _~So am I~~_

 _Wasurete shimaeba iiyo, kanjinakunacchaeba ii~_

 _Surimuita kokoro no futa shitanda~~_

 _Kizutsuitatte heiki dayo mou itami wa nai kare ne~_

 _Sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mo~~_

 _Miushinatta, jibun jishin ga~_

 _Oto wo tatete kuzureteitta~_

 _Kizukeba, kaze no oto dake ga~_

 _Tsutaeni kitayo, kizuato tadotte~~_

 _Sekai ni oshitsubusarete simau mae ni~~_

 _Oboe_ _teru kana? Namida no Sora wo~~_

 _Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamottekureta~~_

 _Sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda~~_

 _~Can you hear me~~_ _~Can you hear me~~_

 _~Can you hear me~~_

 _~So am I~~_

* * *

 _"Absence is to love what wind is to fire; it extinguish the small and kindles the great"_ _-Roger de bussy-rabutin_

* * *

Yellow.

The color of sunshine. It's associated with joy, happiness, intellect, and energy. Use to produced a warming effect and arouses cheerfulness.

 _"You will find the answer... I believe in you."_

Red.

The color of fire and blood, so it is associated with strength, determination as well as passion, desire, and love. An intense color with even more reactions.

 _"Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's… there's so much more that I want to say… to teach you… I want to stay with you… I love you."_

Orange.

Combines the energy of red and the happiness of yellow. It is associated with joy, sunshine, and the tropics. Orange represents enthusiasm, happiness, determination, encouragement.

 _"I don't care who I have to fight! If he rips my arms out, I'll kick him to death! If he rips my legs off, I'll bite him to death! If he rips my head off, I'll stare him to death! And if he gouges out my eyes, I'll curse him from the grave! Even If i'm torn to shreds, I'm taking Sasuke back from Orochimaru!"_

 _"I'm not gonna run away, I never go back on my word! That's my nindō: my ninja way!"_

However, what happens when orange turns and fades...to _**black**._

* * *

 ** _Naruto, Fourth Shinobi War_**

 ** _(Now Playing: Naruto- Guren Theme)_**

 _No Hope_

 _He was finished and he knew it. He was surrounded by dead bodies each wearing different clothes—yet the same headband—Madara had won and Sasuke had betrayed him and Sakura, out of rage he killed him, but it was too late Kaguya had been revived and killed Kakashi and he himself had a large wound on his stomach, cuts and bruises on his body, but the pain from it he did not feel as the dying person in his arms was a pain that he never thought was possible as his heart clenched as he stared at his first crush and teammates, who was currently dying in his arms._

 _"W-w-why Na-ru-to."_

 _"No Sakura-chan, stay with me please...don't leave me."_

 _"Why'd he...do...this to me Naruto...I-I thought he l-loved me."_

 _"N-no I love you not Sasuke, I swear."_

 _"Oh, I-I'm sorry Naru..I guess this...is goodbye."_

 _"Sakura...Sakura...Nooooo please... come back to me."_

 ** _"DIE!"_**

 ** _(End Song)_**

* * *

 _ **Real World**_

 ** _(Now Playing: Naruto OST 1 - Morning)_**

Naruto shot up as sweat dripped down his face, he laid back down with a groan. It was morning and the light was shinning through the curtain as he sat up with his hands covering his eyes as an attempted to block the sunlight from further irritating him.

He got out of the bed and walked in the bathroom to take a shower. As he stepped into the shower and allow the cold water to run across his body as he allowed his thoughts to drift back to the recurring drea- no more like _nightmares—_ as only the most worst and vile parts of his past life appeared in his nightmares— and while he could remember his past life, he couldn't seem to remember how he ended up here. All he remember was Kaguya winning and a bright flash of light. He didn't know what caused it or what happened to the people over in his world, yet for some strange reason.

He didn't seem to care. However, the more shocking discovery is the new world he found himself in.

 _Knock Knock._

With a groan he exited the shower, wrapped a towel around his lower frame and went to the door. He opened the door and found a man standing there looking very unhappy. With a sigh he allowed the man to enter his 'home'.

Well it wasn't his home more like a motel the man was the owner he guessed he was looking into the loud noises and woman screams.

"So.." Naruto began, "How's your day been?" Naruto asked sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, a habit he brought over here with him.

"Nice...Very nice. Been getting complaints from this room about loud noises and woman screaming...Know anything about that?" Questioned the man with a glare as he walked around looking and wiping his finger across the furniture, "Look I'll keep it brief with you Naruto, I like you, but with you keep bring women here making it sound like a orgy party in here at three in the morning, I've gotta let you go." He stated with a straight face, and he wasn't kidding, even his workers were getting tired of hearing the noise.

Well the males, not the females.

Naruto sighed, "I understand. Just give me a second to get dress and I'll be gone."

"Thank you my boy." the man exclaimed with joy, finally his business would go back to the way it was. As he left he never noticed the shit-eating grin upon Naruto features.

 _ **(End Song)**_

* * *

 ** _Front Gates Of The Village_**

"Next stop Vale." Naruto stated before pulling out a skull like mask. Naruto looked down at his outfit to make sure he had everything, he wore a long dark cloak that covered most of his body stopping at his knee, but on the inside his outfit consisted of a series of black or dark orange colors.

He had yet to get rid of his love for the color orange, he manage to shorten his outfits of said color. Instead of his usually and unique orange jumpsuit he had on a plain dark orange shirt, over it he had on a black jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves, which can be folded up at times. His pants were plain black pants with white taping at the bottom that had a series of kanji of them. He bent down to check the writing on his leg.

Naruto chuckled, "Well gravity seals are okay let's head out." He turned to the dirt path before resisting the urge to slap his forehead, _'Hiraishin...duh.'_ was his finally thought before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

* * *

 _ **Vale, Same Time**_

 _Vale_

A city filled with exciting things that mostly attract most tourist. It is divided into multiple sectors, having an upper-class district, a commercial district, an industrial district, an agricultural district and a residential district. Being close to the ocean has given this great a large port area where passenger and cargo ships dock. Nonetheless, while Vale contained many great aspects it also had a very _shady_ part of town. Most avoided going there, as it was crawling with criminals and thugs alike, anyone with an smart conscience would turn the other way and never look back.

However, Naruto was anything, but smart. An example being his current problem. Well not for him, but for somebody else...

"Hey guys, let's talk about this." Naruto reasoned while backing up against the back wall of an alley, surrounding him where tall brute of men holding a range of weapons.

 _'What's with people and transforming weapons?'_ He thought aimlessly, but ducking just in time to avoid a blunt attack to his head. He looked to his left finding the attacker to be middle aged man wearing the usually thug-like clothes which we're mostly stolen or found in the trash. However, what caught his attention was the fact that he had a pair of long bunny ears coming out from his head, he turned and looked at the group of now identified as faunus.

"Come on, I support Faunus rights!" Naruto exclaimed, which earn him a set of odd looks.

One of the Faunus step forward which Naruto could guess was the leader, "We just want your lien Kid. You gonna cough it up or do things have to get dirty?" He asked darkly, while release a deep chuckle.

Now your wondering, how does a trained Shinobi, born to kill and survive, the most feared and respect assassin in Remnant, finds himself in this predicament.

Simple.

...

Acting.

Naruto glance up just in time to see an flash of lightning and he smiled.

Mission complete.

Looking back to the _kind_ gentlemen's in front of him. He calmly released the Genjutsu on his face to reveal he had his mask and the whole time. The group of faunas stared at him in bewilderment, they then seemed to take notice of his new appearance particularly his mask. A sense of fear and horror, seemed to glow on their face and fill their bodies, as they quickly dropped their weapons and lowered themselves on one knee.

"Namikaze, our greatest of apologizes, we had no clue it was you." Stated the leader. His forehead seemed to kiss the dirty street floor.

"You are excused, my abilities can fool just about anybody." Reassured Naruto. "Now go, I have matters to attend too."

The thugs seemed to vanish faster then the _Hirashin_. Naruto slowly turned to the walk next to him, he then placed his foot on it and applied the needs of basic Chakra control. Yet, was surprised to slip and smack face first into the wall.

 _'Damn it!'_

"Still trying to climb walls? With how many hits you've taken to the head, I'm surprised your not brain dead." A voice joked behind him. Not that he was surprised, he knew who it was. He turned around with a smile on his face, not that anyone could see it with the mask covering his face.

"Ha funny, Mission report?" Naruto asked.

"Complete of course." The person stated. This person, like Naruto had an object obscuring their face from the world, but by the sound of their voice and the choice of their clothing, it seemed to be a women. Her theme consisted of black and red clothing; she wore a black shirt with red pads on the shoulders; a shallow cut black dress with what seemed to be a feather and black; thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. However, her most distinctive, the white inhumane mask on her face.

"Good job Bird...Kami, why did you have to be named Raven that would have been a code name for you. Never mind, you can tell me the details over dinner tonight." Naruto asked, with a flirtatious smile plastered on his face.

Raven scoffed, "What happened to business before pleasure?" She questioned, getting a slight laugh from the skull masked character in front of her.

Naruto away from her and start his trek out of the alleyway, "It's _where_ we are going it the fun part..." Naruto said cryptically.

Raven just seemly sighed and followed after him seeing as she wasn't getting an answer anytime soon.

* * *

 **Done!**

 **One of MANY that are going to be released it's a slow, but working progress.**

 **Please leave a bunch of reviews telling me what you think (No Flames)**

 **And don't forget to Follow & Favorite...**

 **Until next time...** _InsanityDies_ **.**

 **ALSO:**

 **If you have added me to your follow and/or favorite author list before this I advised you to check the top part of my profile.**


	2. Fire

**Disclaimer: First chapter**

 **Re-Edited**

* * *

 _Kaze no hono_

 _"Flames of the Wind"_

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _Thrown into a new world surrounded by strange beasts. Taken was his power of light and smile of happiness, now filled with the power of darkness and a glare that'll scared even veteran huntsman and shinobi alike. The once dense, hard-headed, knucklehead is gone. Now all that is left is the raging winds of a demon, ready to take remnant by the tail, but can he survive an amber eyed beauty seducing him, unusual partners in crime, and finally, "What the hell is this!" School. 4 years to be exact. "NO!"_

* * *

"Naruto, come with us." Normal talking

 _'Crap! He has the same eyes as Sasuke!' Thoughts talking_

 **"BAKA RUN!" Tailed beast Talking**

 _ **'Shit! Had to run into him.' Tailed beast thoughts**_

 _ **"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu"** Technique_

 ** _(Now Playing: Insert Song Here)_**

* * *

 _ **Fire**_

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location, Remnant**_

 _ **(Now Playing: Fairy Tail – Main Theme "Slow Version" [Piano Cover])**_

 _Chaos claimed the battlefield as the sound of men raiding homes and killing love ones fell deaf no ears. As the blood shed stretched far and wide, and the stench of blood and smoke, suffocated residents—she never listened..._

 _"You have to leave now!"_

 _"NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"_

 _Being distracted, she narrowly dodged the sharp blade that attempted to slice her in two. She kicked off the assailant and ran towards him as he was slowly being overpowered by enemy forces. She somehow weaved through the bloodied bodies that littered the streets. She was almost there..._

 _"LEAVE!"_

 _She was close..._

 _"RUN!"_

 _She could feel it... She was gonna make it..._

 _"NO!"_

 _She made it, but it was too late..._

 _"NO!"_

 _ **(End Song)**_

* * *

 ** _Mistral,_** ** _Remnant_**

 _"OH! and there's go another crushing win by the mysterious Smoking Ember. That marks her 20th win in a row! Can you believe it John?"_

 _"Yes sir-e I can Steve. Although she was a unknown factor a few weeks ago, Smoking Ember has dominated every single opponent that has crossed her."_

 _"That is right John, but the real question on everyone's mind is who can stop her now?"_

 _"Well Steve it seems that most people has their bets on either Roy Manora or Pyrrha Nikos defeating her. What do you think John?"_

 _"Well I think-"_

"Well I think that just a bunch of bullshit." Naruto publicized whist turning off the TV in front of him. He leaned to left and watched as a beer bottle passed smoothly by his head.

Turning, he saw three different people stand up, "HEY! Turn it on before I reoral ya face, ya hear!" One of them shouted while holding up a beer bottle, which looked similar to the one that was aimed at him.

Naruto put his hands up in a surrendering manner, "I don't want no trouble, I just wanted some information on where I can find this Smoking Ember chick." He said pleasantly, with an eye closed smile, that seemed so innocent. He response was a beer bottle smacking him in his face. He fell back with a crash as the usually rowdy bar went deadly silent, as if expecting something.

The silence was broken by a loud sigh every turned their heads to a beautiful women with long black hair.

"I don't understand why we came here." Raven asked her companion as he collected himself off the floor. Naruto shot her a pointed glare before turning back to the other bar occupations.

"Look guys, I mean no harm I just want to talk to her. Since the moment I laid my eyes on her I knew I was in love and here I stand to proudly said 'I love her!' Come on help me out here!" He exclaimed with a bright smile on his face. He was convinced it worked until a bottle flew past his face, another was thrown and this time it hit him again.

"Get outta here ya hear, and never come back. While you're at it leave that pretty little thing here we'll take good care of her..." One of them said with a perverted grin on his face, the other men in the bar following suit and standing up. Some walked past the duo and blocked the door cutting off any way of escape.

Or so they thought.

However, the train of thought or any planning they had for Raven was stopped when suddenly the air turn frosty cold and a heavy pressure crashed onto the shoulders of the bar occupations. Everything seemed to slow down as the they fell to their knees, while some fell unconscious.

Raven sighed again as she felt Naruto power rise as he stood up to his full height, "Here we go again..."

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere in Mistral**_

 _"Well I think-" *click*_

 _"Hey I was listening to that."_

"Focus! Now what did you find?"

 _"NOT A DAMN THING!"_ A sigh was heard, _"Look Cinder, I don't know what's you're problem with this whole masked people and the leaf symbol, but there hasn't been a single sighting of any of them. I just can't find them..."_

Cinder scowled, "Fine, I'll find them myself." _*click*_

She sighed turning to cat-like mask and headband. Cinder stared at the leaf imprint on it, before getting up and turning to the door to her plain room.

 _'I will find you and I will kill you!'_ She heatedly promised.

* * *

 _ **With Naruto and Raven**_

"So what was the point of that again?" Raven asked as her and Naruto exited what could be called a crime scene.

Naruto turned to her, "At least I didn't kill anybody." He defended himself, getting another sigh out of Raven. She looked at him once more before pulling out her weapon. She held it above her head before bringing her arm in a down motion. As her sword cut the air a red and black portal began to open, she put one foot into it before turning back to Naruto, "You coming?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head, "No I have other matters to attend too." He said sadly. Raven almost laughed at him as she remember his _task_.

"You want me to drop you off at school sweetie?" She joked, getting a growl from Naruto.

"Don't push it Raven."

Raven laughed, "Calm down. You seriously think you'll be able to convince ole Ozpin." She said in a serious tone.

Naruto shrugged, "If push comes to shove I'll just kill everybody..." Making Raven eyes widen.

"Kidding heh." He joked. She snarled before turning around to her portal and leaving. Naruto sighed and turned before vanishing in a flash of yellow.

* * *

 ** _Beacon Academy, Before Orientation_**

 _"He must be stopped!"_ A shout was voiced. This person stood as still as a statue and radiated a aura of a commander. He wore a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand.

"James! After what he did to you, you should be the last person to talk about taking any action." An argument was made. This person radiated an aura that was the exact opposite of the man before him. This person wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt, black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. This was Professor Ozpin, current Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

 _"So you expect us to sit here and allow him to run wild?"_ James demanded.

Ozpin turned his back to the screen, "James what do you see when you look at the next generation?" He inquired. James sat in silence as he knew his friend wasn't finished.

"You know what I see James," He began, "I see sadness, anger, compassion, and _life_. Things that are need to grow a teenager into an adult, but for one to experience these emotions they must first live life the way they want not the way they want, and finally when they grow into the beautiful women and the handsome men they were meant to be then and only then can they finally begin to grow and handle life's challenge." He ended.

James stared at him through the screen for several seconds, "You spiked your coffee didn't you." He said as more of a statement then a question.

"Now to defeat the king of Grimm!" Ozpin yelled before rushing to the elevator. James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before ending the call.

* * *

DONE!

 **There you hated Hikari no yami so bad I gave you Kaze no Hono.** ** _(Hmph...last time I'll ever share my hard work with you people...)_**

 **THANK YOU! The few that actually PM me and told me what you thought I thank you.**

 **As always Follow, Favorite and Review _(Like seriously REVIEW)_...**

 **Until next time...** _InsanityDies~_


	3. New Players

_**Disclaimer: First chapter**_

* * *

 _"Kaze no hono"_

 _"Flames of the Wind"_

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _Thrown into a new world surrounded by strange beasts. Taken was his power of light and smile of happiness, now filled with the power of darkness and a glare that'll scared even veteran huntsman and shinobi alike. The once dense, hard-headed, knucklehead is gone. Now all that is left is the raging winds of a demon, ready to take remnant by the tail, but can he survive an amber eyed beauty seducing him, unusual partners in crime, and finally, "What the hell is this!" School. 4 years to be exact. "NO!"_

* * *

"Naruto, come with us." Normal talking

 _'Crap! He has the same eyes as Sasuke!' Thoughts talking_

 **"BAKA RUN!" Tailed beast Talking**

 _ **'Shit! Had to run into him.' Tailed beast thoughts**_

 ** _"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu" Technique_**

 _ **(Now Playing: Insert Song Here)**_

* * *

 ** _New Players_**

* * *

 _ **Eastern Mistral, Remnant**_

The roaring of the bullhead was deafening, yet she still heard the shout, "Ms. Embers your transportation is ready." She nodded.

She boarded the bullhead, as she watched out the window, the waves of the ocean, a scowl seemed to make it's way to her face.

"Beacon.." She muttered the word as if it were acid on her tongue. Being forced to go to a place where children play pretend Huntsman and Huntresses was not on her to do list. She lowered in the sit once more before closing her eyes in contemplate. Before her eyes forcefully shot open as she jumped up from her sit, small dark glass like objects appearing and forming at her fingertips at lightning speed. A black blade aimed at the blonde intruder, poised to strike his Adam's apple.

Naruto's hands shot up in a surrendering manner as he shot her a deadpan expression. He didn't expect his client to be so jumpy. He would have cleared his throat to speak, but thought against it as he knew the pointy object would draw closer to his throat. So using one of his hands, he pointed down to the blade.

Cinder catching the message, moved it slightly, but kept it in reach for a kill strike.

"Thank you, but I still find uncomfortable with a blade point at my neck," He said joking manner, he wasn't scared; his had confidence in his healing abilities, unless she decided to cut off his head then he'd be screwed.

Cinder raised a single eyebrow before bringing her blade from one vital point to another one; namely his family jewels. Naruto eyes widen to impossible portions.

"Okay let's calm down now! I just here to meet my new client." He explained rather quickly. Cinder stared at him—unblinking—for what seemed like an eternity before she finally lowered her blade.

Naruto rubbed his throat as checking for cuts not that he expected any. Satisfied to find nothing, he cleared his throat as he address the still on guard women in front of him, "Okay I guess introductions are in order. I knew your alias Smoldering Embers, do you have another name or will you be going under that name as a student of beacon too?" He inquired, as her eyes widen and she reached for her blade, but froze when two kunai's pressed against her throat threatening to draw blood.

Just as she had done to him.

Cinder eyes trailed up the arm on her left side seeing an exact replica of the man sitting in front of her, glancing to her right confirmed the same person.

 _'Cloning Semblance.'_ She thought as she stored that information away for later. She eyed the man in front of her as he pulled out a slip of paper. He placed the paper next to her, before standing to his true height; making Cinder tense.

"I will leave you with that as way of contacting me. Good day Miss Cinder Fall." He spoke before vanishing in a flash of yellow. Cinder eyes widen, _'I thought his semblance was cloning.'_ She glanced and noticed the clones were gone. Rubbing her neck, she grabbed the piece of paper left by the mysterious masked vigilante.

As she read her eyes widen in shock in more as she quickly brought out her scroll, adding the number to her device before opening the safely escape hatch and throwing the paper out. She watched out the window as it fell into the water between exploding. She calmed her racing heart, but couldn't stop the malicious grin from etching on her face.

 _'It seems more players have entered the game.'_

* * *

 _ **Courtyard, Beacon Academy**_

Naruto appeared in a flash of yellow, before masking his presence from Beacon's security cameras that were placed around every part of the campus. He laid in the bushes, while listening to—soon too or not to be students—walk by. He waited calmly before standing up not before casting a _**Genjutsu** _ over himself.

He now wore a dark orange hoodie; plain black jeans and black bandanna hiding his unruly blonde. He calmly walked out of the bush getting odd and some disgusted looks as some guessed what he was doing behind that bush. Naruto eyes narrowed when he a whisper of 'He didn't even wipe' He glared at the surrounding crowd.

"I did not shit behind that bush!" The last thing he needed was a rumor that he doesn't know how to use a bathroom and preferred the outside. That would draw unneeded and disgusting attention that he didn't need.

With an slightly angry expression, he walked away planning on ignoring everything else, and focus on a back up story for his fake transcript. His fake name: Jaune Arc. Experienced hunter. Hailed from Vacuo, where it's everyone for themselves.

 _'Yep! That'll do.'_ He thought in satisfaction as he patted himself on the back for the great lie.

 ** _BOOM!_**

He was knocked out his mused by a suddenly explosion that seemed to shake the ground. Curiosity getting the best of him, he followed the cloud of smoke to an amusing scene.

"YOU DOLT!" A voice screeched from inside the cloud the girl in question was what Naruto would describe as a snow angel. She pale blue short open jacket with the collar being colored red; over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress, which was an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She also wore a white, heeled wedge boots that went to mid-calf.

"I'm so sorry!" Naruto turned to the seemly younger other. This person took Red Riding Hood to a new level. She was dressed black blouse; with a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red hooded cloak. She was currently looking at the white theme girl as if she was some kind of monster.

Naruto snickered and he watched as another person joined the fray. This person seemed to have the vibe of a emo; making Naruto shudder, he already had to deal with one he did not want another!

She long wavy black hair and her eyes were amber complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that looked be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by a vest—with a little bow on her hair.

He watched as she quickly irritated the white theme girl, that he now knew to be Weiss Schnee. He almost slapped himself as he forgot something as big that. He watched as both white and black theme girls walked away, leaving the now sadden red and black theme girl alone. Cursing his old heroic sense, he walked closer to the down girl, while offering a hand.

"Hey, need some help?" Naruto asked softly with an closed eye smile. The girl in question peered up at him as she took in his appearance. Finally she smiled and accepted the helping hand.

"Thanks..."

Naruto caught on, "Jaune. Jaune Arc." He finished for her, using his fake name.

She beamed at him, "I'm Ruby Rose! Would you like to be my first friend?" She strangely blurted out. Realizing her mistake, she covered her mouth. Making 'Jaune' stared at her.

"I'm sorry, I tend to...say things when I'm nervous." She explained with a blush of embarrassment. Naruto nodded understanding fully.

"Don't worry, of course I'll be your friend." Naruto shot her a smile. Ruby silver eyes seemed to shine.

"Really?" Getting a nod from her new friend she became enthusiastic. "Yay! My first friend at Beacon!" She shouted happily.

Naruto smiled grew, before remember something, "Hey," He called her out of her excitement, "Do you know where were supposed to go?" Her pale face gave him all the answers he needed as he too grew pale.

"Crap!"

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location**_

He calmly walked through the dense deserted forest, as if having knowledge of his surroundings prior to being there. He didn't even turn his head as he made a subtle glance to his left, and as he continued walking; he was treated to the sound of following footsteps.

A grin soon found it's way to his usual stern face. Yet it still didn't change the way he was feeling. Lost in a new world, having no way of knowledge of the landscape or it's inhabitants. To a shinobi, this was a bad situation, but one thing good did come from this.

 **GRRR!**

 **HOWL!**

These wolf like creatures, they were as black as midnight and there livid red eyes intrigued him. He didn't know what they were nor where they originated from, but he did know he was in control of them. He continued walking at a steady pace seeing no reason to go faster for he had no destination nor did he want or need one. He hadn't felt this peaceful since his childhood. It felt truly nice to him to be able to feel the cool breeze rush across his face, and the sound of a water flowing freely in a river nearby quickly reached his ears. The sun shined down upon his pale skin as if cleansing him of all the bad he has done.

He scoffed at that thought. With everything he has done in his lifetime, it will take more then that to cleanse him. Yet still, with all of these key facts it was still a very memorable walk, one he would not forget for a very long time.

 **BANG! BANG!**

However, his quieted walk was interrupted by the sound of what seemed to be a strange projectile device as he felt the wind pass by he along with two small strange objects. His head tilted up slightly, while his eyes trailed up the trees and into the branches. Sensing he was looking for him, the young man moved out from his hiding spot. He placed a strange shaped object on his back. He then leaned down before grabbing the branch he was currently resting on and threw himself backwards. He held onto the branch while swinging before he let go, doing a flip and landing in front of him.

"Hello, what you doing way out here?" Questioned the teen, as he guessed before looking at the man and froze before shaking it off.

"Where is here exactly?"

The boy seemed to look stumped, "Um did you hit your head out there?" He inquired.

"Answer the question."

The boy seemed puzzled, but shrugged it off and chose to entertain the man, "Your in the eastern forest of an island named Patch. These parts are the worst because of the increase level of Grimm activity," He explained. "Didn't you noticed the Beowolves behind you? Good thing I was here they looked ready to eat you."

So that what's they were Grimm. "And what are these Grimm?"

"Okay, are you sure your alright up in the head?" He asked slightly concerned.

Quickly coming up with a lie he rebutted, "Yes I remember falling on a rock, now my mind seems to be cloudy as of yet. Can you assist me in gaining my memory back? I have no family, it's just me up here. Maybe you can tell me more about the Grimm and Patch." He suggested.

The boy seemed to consider the request, "Okay I'll take you back to the village maybe that can clear your mind." He offered before he froze, "One more thing can you not say anything about my weapon or that I was killing Grimm? My family is strict about it, they rather see me be a farmer than a Huntsman." He pleaded.

"The simple life I too can understand. I shall keep my slience. Thank you..."

"Oh name's Oscar and you are? "

He chuckled, his glowing blood eyes seemed to stare into Oscar as the three tomoe's spun lazily, "My name is..."

 ** _BOOM!_**

* * *

 **DONE!**  
 **HA!**  
 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Sorry I just need think about my next action as I have many plans for this story.**

 **Like the add Naruto character? Yes it is an Uchiha I'm not saying who until next chapter, but you are free to guess.**

 **↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*Warning*↓↓↓↓↓↓**

 **This story will be mostly AU with little to almost no canon related events. Naruto currently is not OP as when he was fighting Kaguya. All will be explained later in the story.**

 **If that's bothers you don't complain just leave**

 **As always leave a Review (like really spam that shit) and Follow and Favorite. Any question PM!**

 **Until next time...** _InsanityDies~_

 **Ja'Ne!**


	4. Past to Present Arc I

_**Disclaimer: First chapter**_

* * *

 _"Kaze no hono"_

 _"Flames of the Wind"_

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _Thrown into a new world surrounded by strange beasts. Taken was his power of light and smile of happiness, now filled with the power of darkness and a glare that'll scared even veteran huntsman and shinobi alike. The once dense, hard-headed, knucklehead is gone. Now all that is left is the raging winds of a demon, ready to take remnant by the tail, but can he survive an amber eyed beauty seducing him, unusual partners in crime, and finally, "What the hell is this!" School. 4 years to be exact. "NO!"_

* * *

"Naruto, come with us." Normal talking

 _'Crap! He has the same eyes as Sasuke!' Thoughts/Flashback talking_

 **"BAKA RUN!" Tailed beast Talking**

 _ **'Shit! Had to run into him.' Tailed beast thoughts**_

 ** _"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu" Technique_**

 _ **(Now Playing: Insert Song Here)**_

* * *

 ** _Flash of the Past Arc I_**

* * *

 ** _Flashback: 10 Months ago, Unknown Location_**

 _It burned. Every part and nerve of his body burned with an icily lava feeling. There was a warm feeling, but it was slowly becoming overwhelmed by this new presence. He made no attempts to move as he would have no direction. There was no up nor down, he had no left or right. There was nothing surrounding him, except...nothingness._

 _'I guess this is my hell.' He thought with a grimly smile. Hours, minutes, and seconds; all was forgotten as he stared aimlessly, and he almost flinched as the frosty fiery moved through his body as water moved in an river. It seemed to want to torture him as it'd moved ever so slowly, causing him more agony. Liquid—or what he assumed to be tears—began to pool around his eyes, but he refused to allow it freedom, as the pain began soothing._

 _What was a slowly cold burning sensation was now being_ _converted into a_ _warm relaxing feeling. Almost the same feeling he felt when he first took full control of the Kyuubi vile chakra._

 _However, the cold was_ _persistent as it battle against the warmth._

 _Naruto eyes—now bloodshot—slowly streamed of blood rather than tears as it reflected the feeling of his brain. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out as he release a silent scream. His body seemed to glow white as the warm surrounding darkness—if you could call it that—attempted to surround him. He twitched and cried blood as the feeling of tug of war continued relentlessly inside of him._

 _Good vs Evil._

 _Purity vs Immorality._

 _Integrity vs Corruption._

 _Was it morality or ethics that determined the sin of mankind? Is it the balance that threatens to disrupt at any given moment. Perhaps it was the foundation that stood as tall as a tower, yet was never seen. It cloaks itself, from one eye to another, it seemed tolerant; caring even. However, it waited and waited, as it sat there it began to wonder to itself as if it had a mind of it's own._

 _It wondered what would be the end game?_ _What would it gain from this struggle?_

 _The seemly winter sensation pushed and pushed, yet it's only reward was more resistance. When would it stop? It could feel it the raw energy coming from it's opponent. It's uncontrollable and unbreakable urge to destroy and consume anything and everything. The cold seemed to realize it met it's match in terms of power, and reverted to other tactics so get what it wanted._

 _It glowed brighter, filling Naruto with more pain than before and more than he ever felt. It continued glowing, while waiting for the warm darkness to react._

 _It did._

 _It attempted to cover him and pull him in closer preventing any means of escape. However, the cold was seemly_ _quick-witted as it dimmed it's light until all that was left was a small almost unnoticeable orb, the size of a insect. The warmth darkness quickly closed in on this as it went to cover Naruto like a blanket._

 _'I guess that's it for me...' Naruto thought sadly as he slowly closed his eyes._

 _However, before anything could happened, it came back. Like a rushing waterfall, it poured into him; with it an unbearable sense of insufferable pain followed it._

 _"AHHH!" This time he did scream as he released a unearthly cry of pain. It didn't seemed to anytime soon as the his center glowed brightly and as the warming darkness attempted to subdue the conflicting source. It glowed a godly white, it grew brighter and brighter as Naruto screams grew more and more excruciatingly_ _agonizing_ _._

 _He released a final cry of pain, before vanishing in a flash of white. As he left he never noticed a pair of all dark hands that a hard grip on his figure, or the malicious grin that made it's way to the dark being's face as it's glowing blood red eyes stared hungrily at the space the blonde once occupied._

 _'Soon...'_

* * *

 ** _9 Months ago, Patch, Vale_**

 _"You think he's still alive?"_

 _"I have no idea. You think we should get the boss?"_

 _Naruto eyes remained closed. Now matter how hard he tried to will or pry them open, his body did now agree with him. Right now, his body demanded sleep and rest as it focus on the unknown source of power that was deep inside of him._

 _"Yeah, might as well kill him now rather than letting the boss get his hands dirty..."_

 _At that Naruto eyes shot open, shocking the two men above him as he laid sore on his back. 'What was that?' He asked to himself. He suddenly assaulted with visions of...nothing._

 _'That was...strange.' He thought to himself._

 _He stared above him, into the endless night sky. His arms to tired to moved twitched limply by his side. The men seemed to have noticed this._

 _"I don't know man, maybe we should help him." One of them argued._

 _"You crazy man! You know only the higher ups can recruit." The other rebutted. The fear was evident in his tone. He shuddered as he thought of the punishment they would face._

 _"I'm not saying recruit him, just get him back on his feet. Maybe he can even serve as a **permanent** playmate for the twins..." He left the other to his thought, though by the look that he was giving Naruto was enough to send a chill down his spine. _

_"Yes! I think he will fit right in. Come on!" He turned and started for the door, but stopped when he heard a cough._

 _"Ahem!" He turned away and was greeted with twin set of deadpan stare._

 _"He can't move you dumb ass! Radio in for the medical team." The man ordered, as he shook his head at this friends antics. He turned to look back down at the wounded man below him._

 _"You got a name or can I just call you blonde." The man joked, Naruto stare at him as if determining whether or not to give his name or not._

 _"Na...cu...tt." However, it didn't come out as planned, as he found that even his speech was impaired due to the damage his body has sustained._

 _"Damn, what fucked you up some bad?" The man asked, though not really expecting an answer any time soon._

 _They waited, before a group of people rushed in dressed in white. They walked up to Naruto with a stretcher in hand, they slowly picked him up and loaded him, before rushing back in the_ _building._

 _One man dressed in white stayed with the man dressed black. He turned to his other, "You do realize that you just saved a lot of lives..." He pointed out._

 _The man in black shook his head, "At the cost of a young boys life? It's just another day at work." He announced. Getting a nod from the man in white, they proceeded to follow after the patient._

* * *

 ** _8 Months ago, Vale_**

 _"GET BACK HERE UZUMAKI!"_

 _"NEVER!"_

 _A groan was heard before yellow blur shot through the door leading to his office. The man in question stared blankly at the blonde sitting in front of him._

 _This was Junior Xiong, club owner and underworld information broker. He wore_ _a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He had gray eyes, short black hair—that seemed to spots of gray—along with a matching beard and mustache. He calmly pressed the red button under his desk, making the doors that were plowed open, shut immediately with a resounding click they were shut and locked. He groaned even further when shouts and threats were made to open the door._

 _He ignored them for the time being, and instead looked to the blonde that was scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner._

 _"What is it this time, Naruto." He drawled out. This was the fifth time this week he had to calm a situation between these three. He mentally sighed as he listened to Naruto's side of the story. He nodded before walking around his desk._

 _Sensing what he was about to do, Naruto jumped up and hid behind the desk and behind Junior. The door unlocked with the same resounding as when it was locked. All was silent before the doors where thrown out threatening to fly off it's hinges._

 _"Where is he!? I know he's in here!" A female voice yelled. With it Naruto seemed to pale a color that put Orochimaru to shame. Junior watched a two familiar girls walked in his office._

 _He stared at the only calm looking one between the two, looking for answers. Dressed in a red and black theme, she wore_ _short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wore a red strapless dress with black lining. Hung behind her ear was a large red and white feathers above her left ear. A black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gray chain; red gloves; a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels._

 _He turned to the red themed girl, "_ _Miltia, can you please get control of your sister?" Junior calmly asked as if they was a normal thing._

 _Unfortunately, it was._

 _"Where is he!?" She yelled a white themed girl in anger. Opposite of her twin sister, she took a more lighter version. She had long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wore a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. On her head, hanged a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf decorated her neck. A silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels._

 _Junior sighed, "Melanie, calm down." He exclaimed. He saw that it did help so he reached behind himself, pulling the blonde boy that was shaking behind him. Naruto's eyes widen to almost impossible portions. He turned to the bar owner with shock and betrayal etched on his face._

 _"How could you!" He yelled/w_ _himpered as the white theme girl reached for him, Junior quickly pulled him back, out of their reach. Naruto reacted instantly, "Aw! I knew you cared for me!" He exclaimed as he outstretched his arms in an attempt to hug Junior. Said man was quick to drop the teen, who landed with a grunt._

 _"Why? Explain now!" Junior said in his business voice. The twins straighten them self when they heard his tone. They both understood he was not kidding around anymore._

 _"Naruto refuses to come play with us." Melanie stated with a pointed glare. Making Naruto find refugee back under Junior desk._

 _Junior sighed again, "Naruto said he would rather be training, then having sex with you two." He explained to the two. The twins looked stumped, as Junior did the first time he heard this._

 _He would rather train then have hot blooded sex with two, not one but two, beautiful females. Then again, from the sounds he would too, especially if those where Naruto's screams he hears, which he is 99.9% sure it is._

 _"Come on Naru~ We can train after we finish our special session." The white themed girl said with a flirtatious tone, that would make any guy jump at the chance, and Naruto would have happily throw that person into fray to escape._

 _"Can you at least activate my aura, my wounds are taking to long to heal after one of your tort- fun session." He asked i_ _n a small panicky voice, as Melanie shot him a fierce glare as he tried to called their sex, torture._

 _She wasn't **that** bad. Was she?_

 _"Okay. How about an agreement?" Junior suggested, "This way both sides are happy."_

 _Naruto and Melanie stared at each other before nodding, Junior nodded as he continued, "Melanie I want you and_ _Miltia to unlock his aura." The white themed twin glared at him._

 _"And train him while your at it..." Her glare intensified. Naruto chuckled evilly, as she got what she deserved. Well in his opinion that is. He thought it was finished, but was surprised when Junior hefted him up and started patting him on the back strangely._

 _"You Naruto! Have the most wonderful assignment." He said in a sweet sickly voice. "You get to entertain those two while I finish up some paperwork and then I'll assist with your training. Now run along." With that said. He pushed Naruto harshly out of his office and the twins followed suit. They stared at each other for several seconds while laying on the ground. Before Naruto shot up and made to open the door only to find it locked from the inside._

 _"Oh Na~ru~to."  
_

 _He didn't to turn around to feel the evil presence lurking behind him. It's aura of death and doom, spelled trouble, but there was no where to run. Turning with his head down, he sighed as he accepted his fate._

 _"Fine let's get this over with." He said in a defeated and sadden tone. The twins shared a glance._

 _"Naruto...?" Making him stop walking as he never once this tone from the white themed girl. "Are we... **that** bad at sex?" Her other finished for her as they looked down __fidgeting. Naruto looked at them shocked before giving his honest answer._

 _"Yes."_

 _They looked even more dejected then before, but he wasn't finished, "But I can show you if you want..." He told them. He didn't know where he got it from, but he at times, suddenly begins to recounts things. It started as small unnoticeable habit changes. Yet, now he was doing things he never did before, yet they seemed familiar somehow._

 _The twins nodded happily as the three made there way towards there private quarters._

 _That night, the air was filled with a different set of screams._

* * *

 ** _DONE!_**

 ** _Yep! I'm awesome. I was planning on writing a whole chapter, but decided to break it into pieces just to keep you guys in suspense._**

 ** _Come on guys! I need more reviews! I need to know what's missing or what I need to look for. Blow my shit up!_**

 ** _As always...Follow, Favorite, and Review(Im serious). Any Concerns/Questions PM me._**

 ** _Until Next Time..._** _InsanityDies~_


	5. Past to Present Arc II

_**Disclaimer: First chapter**_

* * *

 _"Kaze no hono"_

 _"Flames of the Wind"_

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _Thrown into a new world surrounded by strange beasts. Taken was his power of light and smile of happiness, now filled with the power of darkness and a glare that'll scared even veteran huntsman and shinobi alike. The once dense, hard-headed, knucklehead is gone. Now all that is left is the raging winds of a demon, ready to take remnant by the tail, but can he survive an amber eyed beauty seducing him, unusual partners in crime, and finally, "What the hell is this!" School. 4 years to be exact. "NO!"_

* * *

"Naruto, come with us." Normal talking

 _'Crap! He has the same eyes as Sasuke!' Thoughts/Flashback talking_

 **"BAKA RUN!" Tailed beast Talking**

 _ **'Shit! Had to run into him.' Tailed beast thoughts**_

 ** _"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu" Technique_**

 _ **(Now Playing: Insert Song Here)**_

* * *

 _ **Flash of the Past Arc II**_

* * *

 _ **Flashback: 7 Months Ago, Vale**_

 _"Again!"_

 _Punch._

 _"Again!"_

 _Kick._

 _"Again!"_

 _Punch._

 _Naruto repeated this processed over and over again. His arms ached and his legs threaten to give out under him._

 _"Wrong!" He grunt as he felt the hard wooden stick slap against his leg._

 _'Sadistic bitch!' Though he would never say it out loud, he liked her better when she would just use him and leave him be. Well until he was needed again._

 _"Miltia, don't you think that's enough." Naruto thanked his luck as his savior walked in holding a towel and a medical kit. He paled as he turned to leave, he would rather die than let her **heal** him._

 _"Oh Na~ru~to where are you going my little malestorm." He paled further when a soft delicate hand was place harshly on his shoulder preventing any means of escape._

 _'I feel like there is a way out of this." He thought as he glance at a log with a look of familiarity, etched on his face. The hand was removed and he was turned around, coming face to face with concern_ _pale green_ _eyes._

 _"You feel again don't you? The familiar feeling..." She asked_ _concerned. They were eerily perplexed when he confided in the twins, but after a while they too started noticing things. When he was sparing he would_ _instinctively place his hands in a cross sign as if expecting something to happen. He says he doesn't know what it means, just that it felt natural. Another thing was his sudden craving for ramen, while it was probably nothing, but after seeing him inhale 12 bowls of the soup, they held no doubt he was feeling something irregular._

 _"Yes." He answered honestly, he had no reason to lie to them. He trusted them, even after **that** happened. He didn't have anybody else..._

 _Then it happened, he suddenly felt tired, "ARGH!" Naruto cried out when his mind was assaulted with random pictures. The twins ran to either of his sides as they called out for the henchman; ordering them to call for the medical team. They shared a concerned glance, this was the second this happen. Last time, when he was eating ramen telling them how good of teachers they were. Then suddenly, he convulsed, collapsing to the floor with pain. They tried calming him down, but he kept muttering someone named 'Iruka'._

 _Junior used all his resources in an attempted to find this Iruka person, but nothing came up. It was as if this was an figment of Naruto's imagination. However, the twins knew better. They didn't approach Naruto with this information as he seemed to never remember collapsing or the name he mutters. They feared if they did it would trigger another breakdown. The human body can only handle so much before it began breaking down, and although they would never—well Miltia perhaps—admit it they began growing feelings for the blonde, not that he noticed._

 _Monty, the boy was an dense as a rock when it came to women, other than sexual. He said something about a little orange book he once read. He thinks..._

 _The Psychiatrists, called it was an simple case of Amnesia. It didn't seemed to bad, the breakdown were just the mind's way of remembering important details. However, in Naruto's case it is worse than that. Whatever he was before he came here was way to different and highly irregular. Not only is his mind remembering and reforming itself to fit it natural needs, so is his body. His muscles seemed to destroy itself at a devastating rate. However, without the proper treatment, it is unable to build it back up the way it was meant to be._

 _They attempted to activate his aura to help with the process, that was the an eventful day._

* * *

 ** _Flashback: 2 Weeks Ago, Basement/Training Room, Vale_**

 _"Are you like ready Naruto?" Melanie asked as she prepared to unlock his aura. They went to a training room underground, it was as big as a two classroom's and had bars on each windows. Miltia stood nearby, leaning against the slightly cold wall next to them. She glanced at her boss as he entered the room after checking all the doors and windows; after ensuring they were safe from harm, he sat on the bar stool he brought from upstairs. He only came to watch to determine Naruto's fate, while the boy was useful in keeping the twins happy and out of his way, he does not accept the weak, and with the way Naruto has been acting, he should be glad he didn't kill him himself._

 _"Hai." He said automatically, gathering odd looks from the one's around him. His eyes widen, as he was quick to correct himself, "Yes, sorry." The white themed girl nodded before placing her hand on Naruto chest, and closing her eyes._

 _"_ _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." She began to glow a shade of light blue, making her—to Naruto—seem like a winter angel. His body began to glow a light shade of orange that seemed to warm up the room slightly, it continued growing until something happened._

 _They felt it, the soul crushing power, the smothering feeling as the air suddenly felt more dense and it had gotten very hard to breathe as t_ _hree pairs of eyes widen as a **vile** power source exploded from Naruto, whose once glowed light orange now released waves of black evil aura. The twins stared at each other for a second before all hell broke loose. _

_**"ARGH!"** Was the only warning Melanie got before she was sent flying via an aura infused punch from Naruto. She screamed in pain as her aura level shot down to zero. Junior jumped from his spot and rushed to the girl. Miltia stood tall before rushing towards Naruto without her claw weapon in hand. While she was not mad at Naruto, as it was obvious he had no sense of control, he needed to be stopped before he killed someone, or worse...himself._

 _She aimed a punch towards his temple, but Naruto was faster and moved under her guard and sent a brutal uppercut to her chin, sending her_ _airborne, but he wasn't done as he disappeared from below her; making two pair eyes widen as they wondered where he went as they completely lost track of him. Their question was answered when he appeared above her a with a super powered fist ready to send her back down to mother earth. She only managed to shield herself with aura as the punch connected._

 _Yet still, Monty it hurt. Miltia laid there almost dead like as her body froze in pain and zero aura._

 _ **"ARGH!"** Naruto released a mighty roar that sent a fearful chill to run down their spine. He stalked towards a fearful Miltia, whose eyes held nothing, but horror and fear. Her eyes said it all, 'I'm going to die!' She thought as she watch the boy she once bullied for being weak and good for nothing stalk towards her with the clear intent to kill her. Her life flashed before her eyes as she closed her eyes as if accepting her fate. A single tear rolled down her face as she remember the face of her soon to be lonely twin, which she prayed made it out of here safely. _

_She waited and waited...but nothing happened she opened her eyes to a surprising sight._

 _Naruto's sharpened clawed hand was stopped as a strange women held his hand in a tight grip, though from the look on her face she seemed to be having trouble. Naruto growled at her as he retracted his hand from her grip and moved back from the group. He watched as Junior picked up Melanie and carried her to her sister._

 _"Raven..." Junior called as her head turned she saw a strange look in the man's face. It was angry or sadness. Something else..._

 _"Don't kill him!" He stated sternly. She nearly scoffed at the order, but she saw the look on his face, and he was not in the kidding mood. She nodded, before turning back to the glowing boy that radiated darkness that rivaled most Grimm. However, there was no white bone anywhere on him, so the chance of this being Grimm related was out of the question._

 _She reached to her side, pulling out a long red blade, she pointed it at Naruto before she disappeared. Well to Junior—who watched from the sidelines—she disappeared, but to Naruto's now enhanced eye sight, he watched her charge at him at a fast pace. He was quick to guard, bringing up his arms making an X in front him and using his aura, he blocked the handle thrust from Raven. She spun around and sent a kick to his side sending him flying with her strength. Naruto flipped mid-air before looking up to find Raven disappeared again, his_ _instincts suggested he moved, so he did, and as he dodge a heel drop from the strangely strong women. He stared at her as he had a vision of a women with blonde hair and monstrous strength._

 _He cried out as his mind was spammed with more picture of random and unknown places and faces. The dark glow slowly dimmed until it vanished completely. He stood there and everyone—that was able to look at him—watched as he struggled to keep his wits as he stood there motionless._

 _"I'm...sorry..." With that said, he collapsed against the cold floor._

 _Raven stared at his motionless body for several seconds before she sheathed her weapon. She turned to Junior her eyes shine with one question._

 _Junior caught on, "Later. For now let's get everybody healed up. I also need some answers..." He grumbled as he glared at the unconscious blonde. Raven nodded as she expected something like this. She grabbed the boy, before drawing her weapon and slashing downward as it cut the air a red and black portal appeared to she stepped in before it closed behind her._

 _Junior sighed as he stared at the beaten and battered bodies of the twin girls he felt a fatherly connection too. He reached for his scroll as he dialed a number, he place the device to his ear and closed his eyes as he listened to the ringing of the scroll. Finally a male voice picked up on the other line, "Hello?"_

 _"Doc...We're gonna need the team...In the basement." He nodded as he got to work getting the stretcher. He sighed again as he sat down on the floor in relief._

 _No one was killed. But trusts will be broken. He could already see how this will affect the relationship between the twins and Naruto._

* * *

 ** _DONE!_**

 ** _Kyuubi? Dark Being? Naruto?_**

 ** _All will be answered. I think I did good on this chapter. This is the quickest I've written a chapter for this story, it takes a while because of how deep I plan on taking it._**

 ** _Fight scene- I need feedback on that. I cant write a fight scene to save my life. If you have any tips or would like to help with that PM me._**

 ** _Thank you guys for all of the reviews I've been getting. It really inspired me to write this chapter._**

 ** _As Always...Follow, Favorite, and keep them Reviews COMING!_**

 ** _Until Next Time,_** _InsanityDies~_


	6. Past to Present Arc III

_**Disclaimer: First chapter**_

* * *

 _"Kaze no hono"_

 _"Flames of the Wind"_

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _Thrown into a new world surrounded by strange beasts. Taken was his power of light and smile of happiness, now filled with the power of darkness and a glare that'll scared even veteran huntsman and shinobi alike. The once dense, hard-headed, knucklehead is gone. Now all that is left is the raging winds of a demon, ready to take remnant by the tail, but can he survive an amber eyed beauty seducing him, unusual partners in crime, and finally, "What the hell is this!" School. 4 years to be exact. "NO!"_

* * *

"Naruto, come with us." Normal talking

 _'Crap! He has the same eyes as Sasuke!' Thoughts/Flashback talking_

 **"BAKA RUN!" Tailed beast Talking**

 _ **'Shit! Had to run into him.' Tailed beast thoughts**_

 ** _"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu" Technique_**

 _ **(Now Playing: Insert Song Here)**_

* * *

 _ **Flash of the Past Arc III**_

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Aftermath of the Incident, Underground Hospital**_

 _ **(Now Playing: Naruto Shippuden OST - Loneliness)**_

 _"AH! GET AWAY FROM ME! Melanie like get away from him!" This was the yell that awoke Naruto from his slumber, his groggy and tired eyes blinking ever so slowly as he took in the familiar scenery of the bleached white ceiling above him. He turned his head towards the source of the scream and found a terrified Miltia as she crawled from her bed to the opposite side of the room, far from him. He stared at her, his eyes widen in confusion. He stood up from the bed, a shudder past through him as his feet touched the cold tile floor,_ _and slowly making his way to her._

 _Her eyes seemed to cloud with fear and horror, even as she attempted to crawl even further in her corner, "NO! STAY AWAY! NO!" He stopped as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder, and saw a dejected and bandaged Melanie._

 _His eyes darkened,_ _"Who did this to you..." He asked lowly, his response wasn't from her, but from her other and it wasn't what he expected._

 _"It was you, you demon!" Naruto froze as his blood ran cold. Hearing that word brought a strange sensation to him. He couldn't describe it as it wasn't like the familiar feeling he usually gets, but it was almost like certainty. He shook his head in denial as he shakily looked down at his hands; and as if picturing it, his smooth hands turned into dark glowing claws, with a vile_ _malevolent urge_ _._

 ** _"...Kill."_**

 _He jumped back in fright, as he stared at both of the twins, he noticed they both sported a scar as aura could only heal so much damage. On Miltia, there was a long scratch mark running from her chin to the bottom of her neck. Turning to Melanie, he noticed the three claw mark on the right side of her face, making her seem as if she had whiskers on the side of her face._

 ** _"...Kill!"_**

 _Naruto shook his head, but the memories came crawling back. He remembered the way he viciously attacked both of them, the battle with the red and black lady, before losing control and falling unconscious. Only one word that keep coming back to him, that was just said recently terrified him._

 ** _Demon._**

 _That's what he had turned into._

 _That's what he had become._

 _That is what he truly was._

 ** _"KILL THEM ALL!"_**

 _He screamed._

 _"AH!" He turned to Melanie, who looked ready to rush to help him, but he wouldn't allow it, not after he had hurt them in such a way. He ran around her, ignoring her cries of his name and for him to stop as he ran, he kept running, he had nowhere to go. He turned towards the empty stairs that nobody ever walks through. He slid down the side wall as hot salty tears ran down his face. He pulled his knees to his chest and silently sobbed to himself in the cold dark staircase._

 ** _"You should've killed them..."_**

 _"Who said that?"_

 ** _"Your conscience, we don't talk much nowadays,"_** _Naruto growled, **"**_ ** _I go by many names...some harder than others. You may call me Salem."_**

 _"Go away! It's your fault I attacked them...It's your fault they hate me..."_

 ** _"No, they don't just hate you. They fear you. Isn't that what you always wanted?"_**

 _"No that's not what I wanted at all! I just wanted them to stop treating me like a toy..." Naruto denied_ _forcefully._

 ** _"...Wish granted..."_**

 _Naruto didn't listen, he didn't want too. He wanted to forget this. To forget everything. To remember nothing. He closed his eyes, slowly feeling himself drift asleep._

 **(End Song)**

* * *

 ** _With the Twins, Five Minutes Earlier_**

 _"Naruto! Wait come back!" She screamed as hard as she could to catch his attention, but he didn't seemed to want to listen today. She whirled back around towards her twin as Miltia crawled back from the furious look etched on her sister face._

 _"You! Why!?" She screamed as she walked at a fast pace. She reached her sister in no time, and left no means of escape. She stared down at the fearful Miltia, who looked as if she saw Naruto in his demon form, but twice as scary._

 _"Y-you saw what he did? What he turned into? If it wasn't for that red chick, Naruto would've like killed me! Aren't you happy your **only** sister is alive, rather than that de-"_

 ** _Slap!_**

 _Miltia was quickly interrupted from her rant as she reeled back from shock, confusion, and pain. One of her hands trailed up from her body to her face where she felt her cheek begin swelling and the large red hand paint was the cause._

 ** _Drip!_**

 _Miltia looked up at her sister as she felt something hot and wet land on the side of her face. She was greeted to an uncommon and unexplained sight. Melanie stood over her, her legs looked ready to give up on her as her body shook and quivered as if she stood in the dead at night in the frosty cold. She had fresh hot tears running down her face as she stared down at Miltia with a look in her eye she has seen since she lost her virginity to a drunken thug. It was a look that sent a feeling of regret through her, it was of disappointment and sadness._

 _However, one emotion that glared back at her fiercely as she was still reeling back from the shock of the slap._

 ** _Rage._**

 _"How dare you!?" She spoke acidly and furiously, "After all he's done for you! For us! How can you be so heartless and cruel to him. Dear Oum! You are so dense, you can't even imagine how much that hurt him. To know the one you love thinks of you as some demon or monster!" She paused in her short rant, but her furious glare shined on in her eyes._

 _However, her other, was a different case as Miltia froze. She shook her in denial, that **thing** couldn't love her. While, she was never an expert in that kind of love—as she only felt family love such as: Melanie and the somewhat father figure; Junior—as she and sometimes her sister would always get hit on in the club by drunk patrons hoping for a one night stand, but never achieving it._

 _She looked at her sister's still piercing gaze and knew she wasn't joking, at that she only had one question: "Why?"_

 _Melanie was quick to answer, "I don't know, and I will never know," Melanie stated solemnly. She then turned towards the door, but before she left, "One thing is certain though: Naruto loves you; almost as much as you love him." She said confidently. Melanie then continue her trek to leave, she opened the door and stepped out, but paused when a hand grabbed hers._

 _Melanie looked back to a sadden and disappointed Miltia, "I will help you look for him." She spoke with an downcast look. Melanie could only nod and help her down the hallway in search of their favorite blonde._

* * *

 ** _Junior and Raven_**

 _"Start..." Junior flinched as Raven's piercing crimson eyes met his own. His head dropped down, but was caught in his hands as they cradled his rising migraine. He sat in for several seconds before lifting his head to a pair of blood red eyes._

 _Sighing, Junior turned to his left, to the security camera monitor. He watched with downcast eyes as the twins ran through every hallway, as if searching for something._

 _Junior then glanced back to the room the three figures currently occupied. Moving his eyes to the sleeping—or unconscious form of Naruto—they seemed to gain a dejected look to them. He signaled his guards to close the doors leaving the three in_ _silence._

 _"Ju-"_

 _"I don't know." Junior interrupted, as he tried to ignore the now murderous glare that was sent his way. He shook his head, the blonde was causing to much problems for him._

 _"What do you mean, you don't know?" Raven spoke dangerously, as her hands clenched in a fist at her side. She hated unknown factors, especially those that could affect her in anyway. She glanced at his sleeping figure in the far corner of the room. Her hands edged dangerously close to the hilt of her sword._

 ** _Bang!_**

 _She stopped with she heard the sound of a gun being fired, her eyes widened as she felt the air moved swiftly past her face. The attack was unexpected and dangerously close to her._

 _Raven eyes fell back onto Junior with bloody murder written clearly on her face. Opposed to the other, as he sat calmly in his seat. His hidden revolver smoking from the barrel. Junior eyes showed no emotions as he cocked back the hammer aiming it at Raven, daring her to make a move._

 _Raven, smartly stayed put as she needed the fool. However, as she repeated the line in her head, she still fell in trance to his eyes. Not romantically, but there was a strange emotion to his eyes. It wasn't love or hate, but something else, she couldn't put her finger on it. She chose to observe, to wait and see how would this play out._

 _Junior nodded, and signaled for her to take a seat. Once she was seated, he opened his mouth to speak , but was cut off._

 _"Was that his Semblance?" Raven asked uncertainly, she never heard of a semblance that transformed you from a weak civilian to a trained fighter on par with a even a seasoned Huntsmen and Huntresses. His speed, reflexes, and power was unheard of. She nearly flinched as she remembered his eyes. They held nothing, but destruction and malice._

 _"No that was unearthly, but I do have a clue..."_

* * *

 ** _DONE!_**

 ** _Okay announcement time:_**

 ** _Sorry for the short chapter, but this story is being put on hold until I finish a different project of mine. I will still write a chapter or two for this, but it may or may not be released._**

 ** _As always Follow, Favorite, and Review_**

 ** _Until Next time..._** _InsanityDies~_


End file.
